When we are alone
by Pochinu
Summary: One shots about each couples I like in Shaman King. Read it for yourself and see if you like it. And see if your own favourite pairs are there too?
1. Chapter 1: Shall I feed you?

Shall I feed you?

One shot about TamaoXHoroHoro.

I rewrote this story because I think it had loads of grammar wrong in it, so I think it's better to write a new one and TRY to get less wrong grammars! I will call HoroHoro for Horo instead since it's bothersome for me to write HoroHoro… ^^;,

I don't own anything from Shaman King anyways, enjoy. ^^

~*~*~*~*~

It was another sunny day here in Tokyo. It's already summer and everyone has gone out; Anna took Yoh forcefully out somewhere to get him extra hard training because he didn't train during the exam days. Tao Ren took train back to China and will stay there with his family during the summer. And Pirika went somewhere with Chocolove. Well, nobody knew where EXACTLY those two are going but YOU NEVER KNOW. Manta is probably busy with his business with his family and Faust is yet with his beloved Eliza with their more than the 100th honeymoon…

All left was Horo Horo and Tamao in the house.

This light blue haired man was wearing his usual simple white t-shirt and lightly black pants. He was sweating heavily on his back and on his chest. And those sweaty parts showed a little bit of transparent so you can see a little bit of his muscles… Horo was also very tired at the same time; he wandered around the house to find somewhere he can cool off himself. He first tried the bathroom, but sadly the floor was made of wood so it really didn't help that much. He went to the kitchen later and tried to sit in front of the freezer while it's open. He suddenly thought of Anna's angry face, like the last time he did the same thing but he was forced to clean up the whole freezer instead of enjoying the coolness in there. Horo closed the freezer and went out to the corridor. He went past a special room where he hasn't been before. He walked backwards to study the door closely. 'Eh?' Horo felt a tiny cool air through this door. He slowly opened it; by his surprise he saw a long pink haired girl laid on her tummy and read on her book and hummed a little melody which Horo have no idea what kind of song it is. Horo thought this was his best place to be so he slowly sneaked himself inside the room. As he closed the door slowly he noticed the girl had one cherry inside a plastic box. He felt his stomach growling for food, and knew he hasn't eaten anything since 9 am. He slowly walked over to the girl and sat on her back lightly so he won't crush her back.

Tamao was surprised when she noticed Horo was sitting on her BACK. She blushed heavily and trying to say something to this tall man above her. She felt her body couldn't move an inch cause of the man above her, but when she saw a manly hand moving towards the plastic box she quickly tossed her book aside and catches the box before Horo did.

"Hey! That's unfair! I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I can't even have a taste of your cherry?!" Horo putted his arms on his waist and stared at the lady under him.

"Y-you can't! I-It's mine! And … I'm-"

"You only have one left!! Can't you just share? PLEASE~" Horo did the puppy eyes attack and stared deeply into Tamaos eyes. He even tried to make tears, but somehow failed…

"N-no! No, no, no, no!!" Tamao shook her head quickly but then she felt two strong hands holding her head tightly.

"I-itaii!!! Hyaaada!!!" Tamao squealed but it didn't work, Horo kept pushing his hands together and with more force.

"Give…me…the… box… dammit!!!" he cursed and started to shake the girls head lightly.

"I-I s-sa-id n-no-o!" Tamao said and acted as she was stubborn. (Which she isn't… really...)

Horo couldn't take it anymore; he quickly got off Tamaos back and spun her around so her eyes can face his own. He went on top of Tamao and had his hands each side of her head so she has nowhere to move.

"Just give me the box and I'll let you peacefully go…!" He said with a fake smile as he is holding back his anger.

"N-n-n-n-no! I-I spent my 100 yen on this box so don't even think about taking it!" Tamao looked away from his eyes and held the box tightly on her chest. She felt like being tortured by a stranger and she can feel her tears are about to come out.

"Just give-, "Horo noticed her tears is about to come even though her eyes are tightly shut. She was still blushing light red and for some reason, Horo thought she looked cute.

Wait a minute, did Horo really think that?

Horo felt guilty and thought of an idea to cheer her up. He smirked and saw an opening between Tamaos fingers where he can reach to get the very last cherry.

Horo took the cherry away from the box and poked her hand to let her see that he won.

Tamao was shocked and was unhappy about it, she looked away from Horo again and suddenly felt a hand holding her jaw.

Horo took her jaw lightly and forced her face up so he can see her eyes clearly. He smiled weakly and slowly moved his head against her face.

Tamao saw Horo's face closer to her own she started to blush even deeper and closed her eyes and waited for something unexpected;

Horo "carefully" crashed his own lips on Tamaos little one and licked her bottom lip. It caused Tamao gasping and Horo took the chance to put his tongue inside and explored inside of her mouth. Slowly he passed the cherry while in process of the kiss. And after he passed he broke the kiss and looked down on Tamao.

Tamao felt weak during the kiss, she couldn't do anything but getting more trapped by the man. She felt the cherry was passed to her mouth and started to chew on it when Horo broke the kiss.

Horo saw Tamao was still shutting her eyes and still blushing. She chewed carefully on the cherry and Horo couldn't help but blush himself as well.

What did he just do?

But he didn't regret doing it at all; in his eyes Tamao looked like a sweet angel, he can even imagine the girl with wings!

When Tamao was finished she looked up at the man above her. He was also blushing – why?

Tamao just stared at him. But when Horo noticed her staring at him he backed up on the wall behind him.

"I'M SO SORRY!!" he said and was expecting Tamao to get angry. But before Tamao could say anything Pirika knocked outside on the door.

"Tamao-chan! I bought cherries for you! It's an exchange for last time you helped me out! I put them in the kitchen table just so you know! – AH! CHOCOLOVE!! STOP EATING THOSE ARE-"

After Pirika said that they heard lots of weird noises.

Horo and Tamao sweatdropped.

But then they looked at each other, but this time Horo smirked and asked;

"Shall I feed you?"

Fin.

~*~*~*~*~

Tell me what you think! I'd be happy to receive some reviews as well! ^^

Did you enjoy it? *v*


	2. Chapter 2: The milk and the cookies

The Milk and the cookies.

One shot about Tao Ren & Asakura Mei (OC)

A little information about Asakura Mei:

- Feminine version of Hao

- Little sister of Hao and Yoh.

- Calm personality but goes wild in battles.

- Wears the same clothing as Anna, but in white.

- Does not have a red bandana

- Long hair with 2 lower pony tails.

- Uses fans as weapons. (Like DaQiao&XiaoQiao from Dynasty Warriors.)

- Has DaQiao&XiaoQiao as her spirits.

- And loves cookies. 3

I do not own anything from Shaman King apart from my own OC character Asakura Mei.

~*~*~*~*~

As Ren arrived to his home he saw his older sister, Jun inside already talking to a brown haired girl in a white overall top. He couldn't see her face but when Jun noticed Ren she waved to him.

"Ara ~ Ren! Kochi, kochi! (Come here)" As she waved him over the other girl turned around.

As Ren walked towards them and saw the girls face, it reminded him of two boys;

Either was it Hao, or was Yoh? But it resembled more Hao than Yoh…

'Why?'

Ren obviously wouldn't care but there is something about this girl that made him thinking…

"Oh my, REN! Have you been drinking a lot of milk lately? You seem to have grown taller since last time I saw you!! And you look even more handsome~ Doesn't he?"

Jun smiled happily as she looked over to the shorter girl beside her. She simply nodded nervously and looked back at Ren in curiosity.

"Nee, sis' who is this girl?" Ren asked coldly and stared at the girl back,

"Ara Ren~ don't you think she looks like someone we already know?" Jun looked over to her brother surprised.

"And who might that be? Hao? That's ridi-," before he could say anything more he got cut by his own sister.

"EXACTLY!" Jun cheered as she hugged the girl beside her.

"This is Asakura Mei! She is the younger sister of Hao and Yoh!! She would remind you of Hao but when you have seen a picture of their mother you be surprised that she looks EXACTLY like her mom!! KYAHHH~~!!!" Jun started to poke at the little girl's cheeks.

"And she just transferred over to our house today!! She was actually with her father but his father had some other business to do so he couldn't take poor lil' Mei with him! And that's why she's going to live with us in the ENTIRE summer vacation!!" Jun squealed and swung the little girl around.

'WHAT?!' Ren was in shock, really in shock over that the stupid twins actually has a younger sister?!

"….so?" That's all Ren could say. His face was as usual emotionless and stared coldly back at Mei.

"It's not 'so?' Ren! You should be happy you got another company with you! She's going to our new friend! Neee~ Mei-chan?" Jun smiled over to Mei.

Again Mei just nodded nervously as she felt cold spines all over her body because of the taller boy in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you my little brother Tao Ren! He might look a bit cold and has a bad temper but actually he is pretty easy-going so don't wo-"

"Sis…!" Ren was started to get mad at his own sister. He suddenly walked past Mei and towards his own room.

"Mou~ Stupid brother! Don't worry Mei! You can just sleep in my room and don't worry about him, he is like that. I'm sure when you go back to Japan your brothers will tell you the same thing!" Jun smiled and took Mei to her room and had a long girl chat at that night.

Next morning Jun had to leave for her work at the Zombie lounge. And the rest of the family went somewhere else in china to play mahjong in a 'special' way…

Mei held the note from Jun which she found this morning;

"_Dear my cutie pie Mei!_

_I'm so sorry for leaving you all behind but I got work to do today! I promise I come back home early as possible so we can continue our talk last night! Oh, by the way there is already some food you can just heat it up at the kitchen! I made them especially for you and Ren! Because you two are the only one in the house at the moment! But if you are bored try to talk with Ren! If he doesn't talk to you; just tell him I'll make him wear 'something'. I'm 100% sure that'll work! Good luck and have fun here in China~!_

_Huggles and kisses from Jun!_"

Mei let a sigh in defeat.

'I'm left alone with some aggressive bastard…'

She was at rooftop. She is sure amazed how the Tao family could be so rich just by doing something weird with those zombies. She looked down at a dark yard where there were a lot of zombies with a yellow paper written with some red sign she doesn't understand. She can speak Chinese, she knows how to read them too, but the signs at the zombies head? Not a clue…

Yet she let another sigh of boredom. And looked around at the rooftop, there were a lot of decorations. Like Chinese vases and some fans on the walls with written poems. There was a poem that attracted her most;

_Fairy of the Magpie Bridge_

_Among the beautiful clouds,  
Over the heavenly river,  
Crosses the weaving maiden._ _A night of rendezvous,  
Across the autumn sky,  
Surpasses joy on earth._ _Moments of tender love and dream,  
So sad to leave the magpie bridge._ _Eternal love between us two,  
Shall withstand the time apart._

She heard this story from her when she was about 7 years old. She loved this story and was happy for the couple that could meet each other. So close, yet so far away eh?

She suddenly heard some weird noises. She went over to the edge and looked around. She spotted a purple haired boy with his only bare chest and some black pants with a Guan Dao on his left hand and trained like a he was an old man…

Mei studied his figure for a moment. He was tall but he doesn't seem to be taller than her older brother Yoh. And she have to admit, he really do look handsome. Even though yesterday he just glared at her as she was his opponent in a Shaman Fight.

Ren was training as usual with his favourite Guan Dao. And out of nowhere his spirit Bason told Ren that there is someone watching over them.

"You mean the girl at the rooftop?"

"Yes Bochama! Who might this girl be? What do you think bochama?"

"She's the younger sister of the stupid twins…"

"What? I didn't knew Yoh-sama and Hao-sama had a little sister..! By the way how did you know that Bochama?!"

Ren didn't really want to answer, all he is thinking about now is the girl… yes THAT girl. The girl at the rooftop.

The girl who is the stupid twins' sister.

The girl who is LOOKING at him training…

Ok right, it's not like he was bothered or something. He didn't even mind! He just kept training and tried to ignore a pair of brown eyes…

But

Why can't he stop thinking about her?

"Bochama are you OK?" Bason flew towards his master when he suddenly stopped moving.

Ren suddenly threw his Guan Dao towards rooftop.

"BOCHAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bason immediately flew after the Guan Dao.

When Bason reached rooftop where Mei was standing Bason stared at the girl for a minute.

Did she just catch the Guan Dao?!

As Mei was in shock she held the Guan Dao without a problem she played around with it for second.

"Hee~ Impressive Guan Dao you have… Ren-san." Mei smiled and looked down at Ren who was already giving dead glares at her.

Mei sweatdropped and let out a little sigh, then she jumped down from the rooftop and landed perfectly on the ground as she was a cat.

Bason who was still at rooftop, still didn't believe that this girl who catched the heavy Guan Dao of his Master and also JUMPED down FROM more than 10 meter rooftop!

But suddenly Bason heard someone giggling. Bason turned around and was suddenly attacked by 2 shadow figures…

-

"Here." Mei handed the Guan Dao slowly to Ren.

But Ren didn't take it back.

Instead of taking it back, he attacked Mei with his silver sword. But Mei dodged it easily. And after dodging awhile Mei took out her huge fans weapons and turned this into a battle between her and Ren.

After few hours of battling, none of them won, none of them lost. It clearly shows it was a draw. It was now evening. The sun is on its way down and Ren was panting heavily and glared at the girl in front of him who was also very tired.

"Hehe… That was fun… Itai!" Mei said and smiled as she felt pain on her knee. She injured herself during the fight when she accidently slipped. She had a little injury of her knee which bleeds a little.

"Aah, Jun is going to get mad at me when she sees me like this…" Mei said looking around her white overall top and short jeans.

"Mou doushiio? (What to do)" Mei said she sat down on the floor sighing in defeat.

Suddenly she was lifted up by a pair of strong arms. He took her to the kitchen table and sat Mei slowly on the table. Mei looked confused at Ren while he was searching for the band aid kit.

"Nee~ Ren-san I'm alright. Really, it's just a tiny scar from my own clumsiness so you don't have to-"

"It's alright… it was me who forced you into this…" Ren said it in husky way. It sounded like he was still guilty over that the fight he caused.

Ren found the band-aid and nursed Mei's injury. Ren was surprised that Mei didn't whined or said anything like "itai" or "be gentle" or "that hurts!" After all Mei is a girl? Right? …

After he was finished he noticing Mei was smiling the entire time. He looked up at Mei and stared back at her.

"What?"

"Heehee~ Nothing? …" Mei giggled weakly. She was tired after all.

But the laugh, Ren thought of Yoh. He always laughs like that doesn't he? But… not that innocent… or sweetly…?

"There must be something?" Ren lifted an eyebrow.

"Heheh, what Jun told me last night was right! You are a sensitive boy aren't you?" Mei started to tease Ren. And that caused Ren blushing.

"Kisama! (YOU!) Don't say anything stupid!" Ren walked towards the fridge and found his milk and drank it.

"Ara~ I didn't even know you were THAT shy too! Kawaii nee~!(How cute)" Mei continued to tease Ren. Ren suddenly choked. He slowly calmed himself down. And glared to the girl who held a hand on her lips formed into a smile and giggled sweetly.

'You are pretty interesting girl aren't you?' Ren thought, he was afraid to say it out loud. He doesn't really know this girl but yet he felt like they already knew each other years or so.

Suddenly he heard a growling noise. The girl suddenly blushed and held around her stomach and looked away from Ren.

"S-sorry…" she smiled weakly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, want some cookies?" Ren pointed over to the table where she was sitting on.

"Gladly! Ah, I-I mean t-thank you…" She carefully got off the table and took a bite from the cookie.

"Mmm~! Heng hao chi! (Delicious/Very good in mandarin (Chinese))." Mei spun around happily as Ren was enjoying watching her being all happy-go-around.

-

At the rooftop;

Bason was trapped between 2 other spirits; Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. Two beautiful girls was known as the "Two Qiaos" because of their beauty, and they are now playing around his armour and clothes. Bason who didn't expect all this wished for one thing;

'Bochama, help me please…"

Fin.

~*~*~*~*~

GAH!! This was a LONG chapter… I don't know if you guys enjoyed it but I'm surprised myself; I rushed on this chapter…

So do you like it or not? Review please ^^,


	3. Chapter 3: Stay with me

Don't leave me alone. I love you.

Yoh X Anna

I do not own anything from Shaman King apart from this story I made!  
Hopefully you enjoy and understand what I am writing about…

~*~*~*~*~

The first time I saw her was outside from a ramen store. She wore a red yukata with some blue flower painted on it. She even had a tiny yellow purse on her left hand while she walked in sandals… She was pretty cute that time. She looked quite innocent when you just don't know her… But we were only 10 that time. And already then my grandparents told me that this girl is my fiancée.

I was pretty shocked actually, but eventually I started to like her for some point…

The second time at the age of 11 she already moved into our house to let me know more about her and her about me… I got to say; it really worked!

At first we didn't really talk so much to each other just because I was quite scared by looking at her icy blue eyes. She never smiled and rarely got out of her room. I felt sorry for her and wanted to do something for her. But I was only 11, how am I supposed to make a girl happy?

When I was around 12 I finally asked Anna to play with me outside together with my little sister Mei and my older twin brother Hao. We were going to play onigokko.

At first Anna said no, but after she heard Mei begging for Anna to join – she got out of her room and sighed in defeat. I dragged her along to our huge garden and taught her how to play onigokko. At first it was kind of complicated for her to understand the game, but afterwards she played like a pro – dang she ran fast!!

When we were 16 I and Anna got closer as friends – more like good friends. She smiled often when she was with me and Mei. But she often avoided Hao because of his short-temper…

And finally when we were 18 – except for Mei she was still 16 ½. We are now in the last year of high school. And yet what bothered us 2 is that we are going to get married in 2 years…

Is not like I am scared for that to happen, I am just worried about Anna's feelings towards me…

Tonight was Mei's birthday party, she was turning 17. We went to karaoke and sang all crazy-all-night-long! And we also got the news that Mei and Ren are actually DATING… It was unbelievable at first. But later on we finally knew how Mei caught Ren's heart…

After few hours I noticed Anna looked tired. I decided to take her home first and we left everyone at the karaoke.

On the way home Anna was really tired that she said she couldn't walk anymore – so I offered her a piggyback. At first Anna acted stubborn by saying she wasn't a child anymore. But after five minutes she collapsed on the ground. So I didn't have other choice but to lift her in **BRIDAL STYLE! **

I was happy that she didn't collapse faraway from home – after 5 minute we reached home I brought her into her room first. I gently took off her shoes and the thick coat of hers so she won't wake up and call me perverted or attack me. Then I heard her breathing heavily and touched her forehead – she has fever. I quickly took a carpet around her and a cold cloth on her forehead and sat beside her. It wasn't the first time she got fever; I have taken care of her when we were younger. But this time it was different – for the very first time I heard her sleep-talking. It was sort of a different side of Anna and I really liked it to be honest.

When I was about to go out and get a colder cloth I got caught by her hand and you know what she said?

"Don't leave me alone. I love you."

I just can't help it but to give her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

~*~*~*~*~

I'm so sorry!! I don't really know about this story! I just DON'T KNOW!! I just wrote it in 30 minutes! Just forgive my cheesiness of this one-shot!!

About the title; I didn't know what title I should call for this fiction so I just… wrote it like that…

I'M STILL SO SORRY!!!

Still Review please! I gladly accept other tips and hints about how to write a better one shot…

By the way Onigokko is a Japanese game which is a tag game in English. It's really fun!


	4. Chapter 4: Temper, temper, temper

Temper, temper, temper…

One-shot HaoXOC

My made-up OC;

Kyoyama Emma

- Annas cousin

- Have a spirit named,"Spirit of Water" which is obviously; Blue and is a female version of Spirit of Fire. (She is less muscular than Fire… Imagine that!)

- Favourite colour is also very obvious; (BABY) BLUE!

- Image; Blond curly hair, black eyes (like Anna) and loves to swim.

- Personality; Calm and positive, but sometimes she might be a little creepy and get angry in few seconds but returns to her normal calm self…

- Loves to eat a lot, but the mystery is that she never seem to gain any weight…

- She often wear jeans and white top with her blond curly hair tied up in a ponytail, but she wears her flower pattered blue bikini nearby at the beach. (Let's pretend there is a beach nearby at Yoh's house…)

- She loves to eat watermelons…

I do not own anything from Shaman King, BUT I do own my OC character Kyoyama Emma!

* * *

Another warm day outside of the Asakura's house…

A little lady, dressed in white overall skirt, dancing through her way to the lovely kitchen where she had saved her precious cookies with chocolate flavoured with milk. When she finally was in the kitchen, she made a final dance movement; 10 turns in front of the fridge. When she finally opened the fridge she noticed something was wrong; where did the cookies go? About 10 minutes after searching through the whole fridge, she went over to the living-room to see if there were any cookies.

When she went there she found one bad news and good news.

The good news is she found the cookies; the bad news is the cookies were FOUND on her older brother's mouth which was _stained _all over on his mouth…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!!!"

Yes, Mei screamed all she could on top of her lungs, not only that, but the entire house was shaking too, but the parents didn't seem to be surprised... They continued their little chess game peacefully as if nothing ever happened to the other side of the house…

After all, it was Haos fault for eating Mei's beloved cookies. Another clue; why _wouldn't_ she?

Well, let the chasing begin, shall we?

...

As inside of the Asakura house was full of life, but outside of this house stood a woman with beautiful blond curly hair with a white top and tight jeans. She had a huge suitcase beside her with a blue little creature that has a size of an average puppy, but she was all watery, glittery and shiny as well.

She sneaked herself into the house while hearing lots of crashing, slamming, banging and dangling around the house. She looked over to her little creature and nodded; the creature took the message and held her ears tightly. Then the woman took a deep breath;

"IS ANYONE IN HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE?!"

Suddenly the entire house went silent.

The woman can hear tiny running footsteps, and there she saw a girl in white overall dress looking surprised at her.

"Hello," she bowed so did Mei.

"W-who might you be?" Mei studied her hair, it was curly, but in her eyes it looked more like a messed up smashed potato chips…

Suddenly a cross- or Y-shaped intersection of veins popped out on the woman's head, with a twitching smile…

(A/N meaning that she is angry if you ever seen any animees.)

"Don't you remember me?" a sweat drop popped out on Mei's head, but she should have known, she made a fatal mistake;

"N-no?" Mei shook her head carefully and saw a dark aura behind the woman.

The woman yet took another deep breath; the little blue creature who sat on the huge luggage beside just shook her head and held her ears again.

"DON'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER YOUR FUTURE-SISTER-IN-LAW???!"

While the woman said that, she had her arms already on Mei's shoulders and shook her fiercely.

"Argh, what is it with this noise?!" A familiar manly voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi Hao! I'm sure you do remember me _do you_?" the woman asked and let go of Mei.

Mei fell on the ground and slowly turned her head over to Haos direction. Mei gave him a glare;

"Aren't you supposed to be _dead_?" Hao panicked and turned quickly over to the woman in front of him. He studied the woman's body; her legs, her bottom, her arm, and finally her breasts. 'Don't they look familiar?' Hao thought and stared at those breasts.

'Ah!' he remembered, how could he ever forget this girl?

"Emma! Welcome back home!" Hao smiled and opened his arm waiting for a hug so he can feel his "long-missing-friends-of-his-friend".

To his luck, Emma did hug him. It wasn't a hug that he expected; it was more like a cheek to cheek hug type. It lasted only in seconds, and besides…

He could not feel his "long-missing-friends-of-his-friend"…

"No way!" Anna covered her mouth with her baking gloves. "Emma!" Anna tossed her gloves aside and ran towards the curly blond.

"You've grown taller girl! How have you been? Has Yoh treated you well?" Emma carefully brushed Anna's soft cheeks and saw how her little cousin has grown.

"I'm fine, and relax Yoh _is _treating me well so you don't have to worry about it! Besides how have _you _been? You've changed a lot! I heard Mei didn't even recognize you!" After Anna said that Mei who stood beside her laughed nervously and looked up at Emma.

"Oh, yes! She _did_! That's alright though; I can't really blame her, hehe!" Mei sweat dropped, and started a girl conversation for a minute till they notice something was burning behind them…

"THE SOUP!" Mei and Anna said together and ran towards the plate and turned it off…

...

At the living room;

"Who was it?" Yoh just entered the living room and saw his older twin brother glooming around the couch…

Hao slowly turned his head over to Yoh while he walked over to him.

"She's a blond girl who has a pair of wonderful _FRIENDS _of mine that I have missed for so, soo, sooooo looong…!" Hao played dramatic by reaching his hand over to the kitchen, but then he suddenly fell off the couch, and landed on his back. He made a deep sigh and kept laying on the floor like that.

Yoh stared at him for a moment. "Just who might those _FRIENDS_ of yours is? I thought it was one person…"

Hao shook his head slowly; "No, no, no my little one! Those _FRIENDS_ are not just only _FRIENDS_ of mine… They are also my-"

"You're what?" Emma said standing above Haos head. Hao panicked and looked to his left.

"N-nothing!" Hao quickly got up and crashed himself back on the couch.

"Emma-san! Long time no see! How have you been?" Yoh greeted and shook Emma's hand.

"Hi~ I'm doing great, thank you! How have _you _been? By the way any process with Anna lately?" Emma gave Yoh a wink. It was loud enough for Anna to hear it in the kitchen.

"EMMA!" Anna yelled.

Gosh Emma _really _enjoy this place…

...

At the next morning, something unexpected happened;

Somehow Hao and Emma _happened_ to be alone in the house.

Why?

Emma woke up late as she usually does, she was about to find the other girls, but then she remembered yesterday night at the girl talk. Mei has some "business" to do so she went to China. Yoh and Anna went outside to buy groceries and she almost forgot, Tamao and Horo horo. Those two have been really much together since last time she came here, but they are definitely outside as well because she can't find them either! What about the grandparents? Well; they seem to gone somewhere "God-only-knows" place.

All left was Hao.

Emma sighed, she was pretty bored now. She doesn't really want to tease or joke around with Hao, he is a short tempered guy. She remembered when they were younger; Hao always gets angry for a single little thing. So she always find that annoying and didn't want to tease him so much again, besides she has been avoiding him as well, just because of his temper…

Emma lay on the grass at the huge beautiful garden behind the house. She was listening to the birds singing or talking, but then she heard a sound of water. Not only water, but a wave, a wave that smells salty.

Do you think what I am thinking?

Oh yeah…

3, 2, 1.

Emma dashed into her room and prepared herself on the blue flower pattern bikini and ran "slowly" outside of the house. She saw the beach that stood in front of her, "Oh, my, GOD! I'm in heaven!" Emma stripped off her towel and put it aside on the sand and ran towards the water. She swam slowly around it for a moment, then she felt something tickling her stomach, she stopped to see what it is; her spirit in mini-form, Spirit of Water. She calls her "Watery" sometimes because her spirits eyes seem so… watery…

She started to play with her spirit for awhile until she noticed a manly figure nearby. He was wearing brown shorts and had a long hair tied up in a pony tail. Beside him stood a little red creature who reminded her of her own spirit…

"That couldn't be…" Emma slowly swam back to the sand and looked for her towel.

"Is this yours?" Emma turned around and saw Hao swinging the towel around.

"Yes… May I have it back?" Hao just stared for a moment, then suddenly he smirked and looked left again.

"No." Hao kept swinging the towel.

"Huh?! Hao! Give it back! I'm freezing here!!" Emma was about to reach over to the towel, but suddenly Hao held her hand and pulled her closer to his face.

"I can warm you up if you want to…" Hao blew her ear. Emma blushed and trying to get herself loose from Haos grip, but Hao wouldn't let her go so he pulled her closer for a hug.

Hao hugged Emma tightly, Emma blushing deeper and still trying to free herself from Haos arms. Well, it seems to be impossible so they stayed like that for awhile…

"You know…" Hao hugged even more tightly Emma felt like this was like a movie so she expected a confession from him.

"H-hai?" Emma rested her head Haos shoulder.

"Your breasts feels so gooood~!" Hao started to cuddle more, but then…

5, 4, 3, 2...

Hao ran for his life towards at the end of the beach, but unfortunately Emma was right behind him dashing after him.

The Spirit of Fire and Water just floated there with their tiny body forms. All they did was to stare at their masters unusual behaviour, but when they saw their masters are nowhere in sigh they both start to panic and flew towards the direction to find them...

After 1 hour...

"WHERE.. ARE.. YOU..?!" Emma rested her arm on the tree nearby and was exhausted after chasing for Hao around. She looked at the sky. "It's evening already.. Mouu.." Emma sat on the soft sand and started to play with the sand. 'My towel..." Emma sobbed and saw Watery beside her. "WATERY!? When did you-!?" Watery sighed and told her she has been following her for quite awhile. "Oh, is that so? Have you seen Hao somewhere while I was searching for him?" Watery nodded and pointed over to Hao who was actually standing in front of her...

Emma panicked and fell backwards on the sand. Then she pointed her index finger towards Haos nose, "WHEN DID YOU-!?"

"Whaat..? I stood here for five minutes ago, and you just noticed me now?" Hao made his puppy eyes, they seemed pretty huge...

Emma just shook her head slowly and stared back at Hao. "So, where is my towel?"

"Ah, come to think of it, where did it go?" Hao made a thoughtfull face, and looked up at the sky. "WELL, since it's already this late why don't we go home first?"

"Haaaaaaaaooo.... where did my towel gooooo?" Emma stared madly at Hao.

"I don't know. Really.." Hao said straight back to her face, but that didn't make Emma any happier.

"HAO! Do you know how much it costed for me to buy that towel?!" Emma started to hit Haos chest lightly, Hao sweat dropped and suddenly pushed Emma on the sand.

"Temper, temper, temper my dear~" with that, Hao planted his own lips firmly on Emmas lips.

Then Hao sat up and reached his hand aside till his Spirit of fire in baby form popped out of nowhere giving him the towel.

"TADA~!" Hao showed off the towel.

Emma made herself up and brushed the sands off her butt, and with that she snapped the towel out of Haos hand and stomped her way back to the house...

Hao looked at Spirit of Fire. "Is she mad at me?" Spirit of Fire just shook his head.

Who knows?

* * *

Sorry, this was a long and lame chapter I knew I had to do something with my story! Hopefully you enjoyed it at least, review please, and sorry for my bad grammars.… I appreciate tips and hints about how to make a better story!! Do you have any favourite couples? Requests are also appreciated, because I am OUT OF IDEAS !!! T^T

I repeat, Review please~~!


End file.
